


Rumple's Girl

by RubyRemusLupin



Series: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRemusLupin/pseuds/RubyRemusLupin
Summary: A 'Jessie's Girl' parody songfic for RedBeauty and RumBelle.Enjoy!!
Relationships: Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112489
Kudos: 4





	Rumple's Girl

_Rumple is a friend..._

Ruby and Rumplestiltskin had never quite been FRIENDS, but it’s not like they had ever hated each other. Even with Red and all the shitty drama with the Dark Curse and everything, they were never enemies.

_...Yeah, I know he’s been a good friend of mine..._

Hell, during the curse, Ruby had even slept with him a few times.

_...But lately something’s changed that ain’t hard to define…_

Whenever she would see him, she had to glare. She seemed to hate him more than anything.

_...Rumples got himself a girl…_

Belle. Beautiful, book loving, blue-eyed Belle. 

_...And I wanna make her mine…_

Ruby wanted her. So badly. Belle made Ruby blush. She made Ruby’s core throb. She made the wolf howl. 

_...And she’s watching him with those eyes…_

Belle’s blue eyes were only for Gold. God, Ruby wanted Belle to look at her like that.

_...And she’s loving him with that body, I just know it…_

Ruby knew they were sleeping together. The looks the two exchanged told the story. Ruby could smell the arousal on them.

 _...And he’s holding her in his arms late late at night..._

It wasn’t fair that he had her. He got to touch her. He got to kiss her. 

... _You know I wish that I had Rumple’s girl!..._

Ruby wanted her so badly.

_...Where can I find a woman like that?..._

There wasn’t anyone like Belle. She was the one and only. But Belle was Rumple’s.

_...I’ll play along with the charade…_

Ruby had to act like Belle was just her friend. Like Ruby didn’t want her to be anything more than that.

_...There doesn’t seem to be a reason to change…_

Belle and Rumple seemed just as in love as always. Besides, Ruby didn’t want to lose her. She would rather have a friend than nothing at all.

_...You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute…_

They came into Granny’s Diner and flirted every day. Of course, it always had to be on Ruby’s shift.

_...I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably moot…_

Ruby and Belle hung out a lot. Ruby would show Belle around. They would hang around the library, laughing and having fun. Once, Belle tripped and fell, and Ruby caught her. When Belle looked up at Ruby with those eyes of hers, it was all Ruby could do to keep from kissing her.

_...And I’m looking in the mirror all the time…_

Ruby stood in her bathroom, staring at her mirror. “Hi Regina.” 

_...Wonderin’ what she don’t see in me…_

Ruby looked at her reflection. She thought she was decently attractive. She thought she looked good in flannel.

_...I’ve been funny, I’ve been cool with all the lines…_

Ruby in her red flannel shirt, flirting with her best friend. All the pick-up lines and winks went straight through the straight girl.

_...Isn’t that the way love’s supposed to be?..._

Rumple didn’t flirt. He never complimented Belle. Never called her beautiful.

_...You know I wish that I had Rumple’s girl!..._

“I wish that I had Rumple’s girl!” Ruby screamed into her pillow.

... _I want…_

She knew what she wanted. What the wolf needed. A mate. Belle.

_...I want Rumple’s girl!_

Ruby needed this to stop. Belle, the woman she loved, the woman the wolf wanted as its mate, was taken. She was Rumple’s girl.


End file.
